Zinc finger proteins (ZFPs) are proteins that can bind to DNA in a sequence-specific manner. Zinc fingers were first identified in the transcription factor TFIIIA from the oocytes of the African clawed toad, Xenopus laevis. An exemplary motif characterizing one class of these protein (C2H2 class) is -Cys-(X)2-4-Cys-(X)12-His-(X)3-5-His (where X is any amino acid) (SEQ ID NO:1). A single finger domain is about 30 amino acids in length, and several structural studies have demonstrated that it contains an alpha helix containing the two invariant histidine residues and two invariant cysteine residues in a beta turn co-ordinated through zinc. To date, over 10,000 zinc finger sequences have been identified in several thousand known or putative transcription factors. Zinc finger domains are involved not only in DNA-recognition, but also in RNA binding and in protein-protein binding. Current estimates are that this class of molecules will constitute about 2% of all human genes.
The x-ray crystal structure of Zif268, a three-finger domain from a murine transcription factor, has been solved in complex with a cognate DNA-sequence and shows that each finger can be superimposed on the next by a periodic rotation. The structure suggests that each finger interacts independently with DNA over 3 base-pair intervals, with side-chains at positions −1, 2, 3 and 6 on each recognition helix making contacts with their respective DNA triplet subsites. The amino terminus of Zif268 is situated at the 3′ end of the DNA strand with which it makes most contacts. Recent results have indicated that some zinc fingers can bind to a fourth base in a target segment (Isalan et al., PNAS 94, 5617-5621 (1997)). If the strand with which a zinc finger protein makes most contacts is designated the target strand, some zinc finger proteins bind to a three base triplet in the target strand and a fourth base on the nontarget strand. The fourth base is complementary to the base immediately 3′ of the three base subsite.
The structure of the Zif268-DNA complex also suggested that the DNA sequence specificity of a zinc finger protein might be altered by making amino acid substitutions at the four helix positions (−1, 2, 3 and 6) on each of the zinc finger recognition helices. Phage display experiments using zinc finger combinatorial libraries to test this observation were published in a series of papers in 1994 (Rebar et al., Science 263, 671-673 (1994); Jamieson et al., Biochemistry 33, 5689-5695 (1994); Choo et al, PNAS 91, 11163-11167 (1994)). Combinatorial libraries were constructed with randomized side-chains in either the first or middle finger of Zif268 and then used to select for an altered Zif268 binding site in which the appropriate DNA sub-site was replaced by an altered DNA triplet. Further, correlation between the nature of introduced mutations and the resulting alteration in binding specificity gave rise to a partial set of substitution rules for design of ZFPs with altered binding specificity.
Greisman & Pabo, Science 275, 657-661 (1997) discuss an elaboration of the phage display method in which each finger of a Zif268 was successively randomized and selected for binding to a new triplet sequence. This paper reported selection of ZFPs for a nuclear hormone response element, a p53 target site and a TATA box sequence.
A number of papers have reported attempts to produce ZFPs to modulate particular target sites. For example, Choo et al., Nature 372, 645 (1994), report an attempt to design a ZFP that would repress expression of a brc-abl oncogene. The target segment to which the ZFPs would bind was a nine base sequence 5′ GCA GAA GCC3′ chosen to overlap the junction created by a specific oncogenic translocation fusing the genes encoding brc and abl. The intention was that a ZFP specific to this target site would bind to the oncogene without binding to abl or brc component genes. The authors used phage display to screen a mini-library of variant ZFPs for binding to this target segment. A variant ZFP thus isolated was then reported to repress expression of a stably transfected brc-able construct in a cell line.
Pomerantz et al., Science 267, 93-96 (1995) reported an attempt to design a novel DNA binding protein by fusing two fingers from Zif268 with a homeodomain from Oct-1. The hybrid protein was then fused with a transcriptional activator for expression as a chimeric protein. The chimeric protein was reported to bind a target site representing a hybrid of the subsites of its two components. The authors then constructed a reporter vector containing a luciferase gene operably linked to a promoter and a hybrid site for the chimeric DNA binding protein in proximity to the promoter. The authors reported that their chimeric DNA binding protein could activate expression of the luciferase gene.
Liu et al., PNAS 94, 5525-5530 (1997) report forming a composite zinc finger protein by using a peptide spacer to link two component zinc finger proteins each having three fingers. The composite protein was then further linked to transcriptional activation domain. It was reported that the resulting chimeric protein bound to a target site formed from the target segments bound by the two component zinc finger proteins. It was further reported that the chimeric zinc finger protein could activate transcription of a reporter gene when its target site was inserted into a reporter plasmid in proximity to a promoter operably linked to the reporter.
Choo et al., WO 98/53058, WO98/53059, and WO 98/53060 (1998) discuss selection of zinc finger proteins to bind to a target site within the HIV Tat gene. Choo et al. also discuss selection of a zinc finger protein to bind to a target site encompassing a site of a common mutation in the oncogene ras. The target site within ras was thus constrained by the position of the mutation.
The present application is related to copending application Ser. No. 09/229,007 filed Jan. 12, 1999 (WO 00/42219), now U.S. Pat. No. 6,453,242 and 09/229,037 filed Jan. 12, 1999 (WO 00/41566), and both incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.